Ametsuchi Muyo!
by Wedge2
Summary: Tenchi finds that he has an older brother. Takes place after TM!iL2. Please R&R! ^_^
1. Hajime Muyo!

Ametsuchi Muyo! **   


  
  
  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Please don't sue me -.-;;; Spoiler warning. These events take place after Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2; and therefore may contain spoilers. 

  
  


Prologue

Oniisan Muyo!

Almost one year after the events in Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2...

Tenchi was now eighteen years old, and was getting ready to start college that autumn. After the event with Haruna, Tenchi began to grow closer to Ryoko. Aeka then decided it was time for her to go, but Tenchi still had feelings for her too. He had asked her to stay, and said that he still didn't know who he loved. That was six months ago

It was a warm summer afternoon, Kiyone and Mihoshi had left to go on patrol, Washu had locked herself in the lab, and everyone else was sitting down to another great lunch Sasami had prepared.

"Sasami-chan, this is delicious!" Katsuhito exclaimed as he downed some shrimp tempura. "Tenchi, have you decided what you are going to do after college?"

"Not yet Jii-chan." Tenchi looked down, "After all the adventures we've had, I didn't get time to study so I won't be able to go to a better university."

"The local college isn't that bad Tenchi," Nobuyuki chimed in, "but you really should figure out what you want to study. No matter where you go, if you apply yourself hard enough you will succeed."

Ryoko flung herself onto Tenchi. "Don't go away to college! You'll be gone most of the day! Run away with me! We can live in space together!"  
  
Aeka pulled Ryoko off of Tenchi. "Tenchi is never, NEVER going anywhere with you!"

Ryoko smirked, "You just used a double negative." She flung herself back on Tenchi. "Ne, Tenchi! What do you say? Aeka gave us her blessing!" Tenchi began his normal fidgeting and tried to get out of Ryoko's hold.

"Hey you! You let go of him!" Aeka was furious.

"Why don't you just eat your food! It's getting cold!" Sasami was obviously agitated by the recent increase of fighting between the two girls. "I worked hard on this! The least you could do is eat it!"  
  
"Gomen nasai..." Aeka and Ryoko said in unison, and began to eat.  
  
Just after the room had calmed down, there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be..." Tenchi looked at his father.  
  
"I'll get it." Katsuhito put down his rice bowl and stood up.

When he opened the door, Katsuhito was stunned. At the door stood a rather well built man dressed in a kimono with a sword in his sash. "Tadaima," exclaimed the man at the door.

"Ame.... Ametsuchi!?" Katsuhito took a few steps back in shock, and yelled at his son. "He's back! Ametsuchi! He's back!"

Nobuyuki fell over as he scrambled for the door. "Masaka!" The stranger walked inside just as Nobuyuki made it to the door. "It's him! It's really him!" Nobuyuki grabbed the man in a hug. Katsuhito soon joined the embrace.

"You guys are making too much of a fuss over this." The man remarked "Tadaima; Jii-chan, Oyaji."

After about a minute or two of just standing there, Nobuyuki soon let go and smiled. "Let me introduce you to everyone!" He bounded into the other room. Bewildered, the stranger followed him.

In the other room, it was the normal scene of Aeka and Ryoko fighting with Tenchi stuck in the middle. That is, until Nobuyuki cleared his throat. Everyone looked up in confusion. "Everyone! I'd like you to meet Ametsuchi!" He gestured to the man standing next to him. "Ametsuchi, meet everyone! This is Aeka-chan, Ryoko-chan, and Sasami-chan." He pointed at each person while he said their name. "And of course, there is Tenchi."

Ametsuchi walked up to Tenchi and put out his hand. "Yoroshiku, otouto."

The women in the room jumped back twenty feet in surprise, "O... OTOUTO!?!?" Tenchi too was extremely surprised, but shook the man's hand.

Tenchi looked over at the two smiling old men standing in the hallway. "Jii-chan, what's going on?"

"Well, it's very simple. Ametsuchi here is your older brother." Tenchi froze.

"I do see a resemblance..." Aeka timidly remarked.

Ametsuchi looked over at Aeka and Ryoko who had now ventured closer to him. "Oh! Forgive my manners." He walked over to the princess and bowed. "It's a pleasure" Aeka, remembering her manners held out her hand, and Ametsuchi gave it a small peck.

"I am the first princess of the royal family of Jurai, Aeka."

Ametsuchi turned to Ryoko. Ryoko could see the family resemblance between Tenchi and Ametsuchi. Tenchi was shorter and less built, but the facial features were more or less the same, minus the scare he had under his left eye. Ametsuchi looked more weathered and had longer hair. He also had a look in his eye that she could not place. "Ryoko." she said as she shook his hand.

Tenchi's brother then turned to Sasami who had hidden herself behind Aeka. "Who do we have hear?" he said childishly.

"I'm Sasami. Aeka's my sister." She said rather timidly.

"Ooh... sou ka? Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Sasami-hime" Ametsuchi bowed. Sasami giggled at the remark and bowed herself.

Ametsuchi straightened himself and looked at his younger brother. "Well? Say something! It's been sixteen years since I left. The least you could do is say 'hi.'"

"Is he really my brother?" Tenchi still perplexed turned to his grandfather.  
  
"BAKA! I already said he is!" Katsuhito turned to his son-in-law. "Grab the sake! This calls for a celebration."

"Matte, Oyaji!" Ametsuchi motioned for his dad to stop. "Where's kaasan? I want to see the look on her face!"

Nobuyuki looked over at his father-in-law, who just looked at the ground. "Son, you see..." He stopped. "Well, it's like this.... the winter after you left, your mother got very sick... and, well.." Nobuyuki was at a lost for words. "She died that winter."

Ametsuchi almost fell over. "Kaasan, is dead?...." He struggled to keep from crying. He headed toward the couch and fell onto the back side of it. "I can't believe it.... why?... was it because I left?"

Katsuhito walked over to his grandson and put his hand on his shoulder. "You had nothing to do with it. This is no time to be sad. You are finally back after sixteen years, and I am very happy." He motioned toward the table. "Come, sit down, we have much to talk about."  


"You're right Jii-chan. I'll be okay." Ametsuchi looked up at his grandfather, showing a strength in his eyes. He pulled himself off of the coach and headed toward the table.

"Na, son, did you ever find what you were looking for?"

Ametsuchi put his sword on the floor and sat down at the table. "Found it, and lost it."

****

Chapter 1

Hajime Muyo!

Sixteen Years Ago…

"Where did Ametsuchi-kun run off to?" Achika looked over at Nobuyuki from the kitchen.

"Hmm… I thought I saw him heading toward the shrine not too long ago." was the reply.

"Geez… all that boy does is practice, day and night. I think you need to have a talk with him Nobuyuki."

"Tousan says it's good for his mind and soul." Nobuyuki could feel Achika's glare coming from the kitchen. "Err… I mean, I'll get right on it."

Achika giggled, "That's a bit more like it!"

"TSURIYA!!" A seven year-old Ametsuchi charged at his grandfather, sword in hand. After a few easy parries, Katsuhito knocked Ametsuchi's sword out of his hand.

"Your grip is way too loosen. Tighten it up, but don't get stiff." Katsuhito tossed the sword back at the younger one.

"Hai!" Ametsuchi was full of vigor and zest. He ran at his grandfather again, this time managing to make the old man block a few unexpected swings.

"Very good." Katsuhito stepped back, causing Ametsuchi to over-extend. With a quick hit to the back of the head, the kid fell like a stone.

"Ite!" Ametsuchi rubbed the back of his head. "Not so hard Jii-chan."

"You can't expect to be any good if you whine about a little bruise, but I guess now would be a good time to take a breather." The old man sat down on a fallen log, picking up a nearby lunch sack.

Ametsuchi sat next to him, "Jii-chan, what's the point of my training?"

"Well, mastery of the sword cultivates the mind and the soul."

"Sou ka…" Ametsuchi looked down at the rice ball he had grabbed from the lunch sack.

"Why do you ask?" Katsuhito was perplexed by the young one's question.

"Well, is that the point of my life?" Ametsuchi seemed troubled, "I mean, to train my mind and soul. Is that what it's all about? Isn't there more to life than just that?"

"Well, that's something that one must find on his own."

Ametsuchi looked very distant as he ate his lunch, too distant.

Present…

It has been one week since Ametsuchi came back home. He hadn't talked about what he has been doing the last sixteen years, but everyone seems to be getting along fine without that knowledge. It was a hotter day than normal, and everyone attended to their daily chores. Everyone that is, except for Ryoko.

"No no no!!! Boom! Hahaha!!" Ryoko was playing video games, again. "Yatta!!"

"Seriously, can't you find something else to do?" Aeka had poked her head in the room Ryoko was at. "Simpleton."

"Did you say something, Ojou-sama?" Ryoko didn't seem to care.

"Humph" Aeka left to go back to her vacuuming. "Lazy bum."

Sasami had just finished cleaning the kitchen and now was doing the laundry. Tenchi was out in the field, getting carrots for Ryo-ohki. Washu was, yet again, locked inside her lab.

Aeka turned off the vacuum. "Finally, done." She headed down the staircase and was greeted by Sasami.

"Onee-sama, I'm finished!"

"Great, well, I'm going to take a bath now." Aeka obviously needs a rest.

"I'll join you." Ryoko had fazed in right behind Aeka, now that the chores were down.

At that moment, Washu walked out of her lab, down the hallway, and into the bath. The other three were going to follow, but there was a knock at the door.

"Ah! Mihoshi-oneechan, Kiyone-oneechan!" Sasami was pleased to see her friends at the door. "Come on in, we are about to go take a bath."

"Oh, well we can't stay long…"

Kiyone was interrupted by Mihoshi. "That'd be great! We haven't been able to go to the public bath in like three days!"

"QUIET!!" Kiyone hit Mihoshi on the back of the head.

"Sorry Kiyone…"

Sasami laughed at the two partners.

Ametsuchi walked into the house after doing some chores at the shrine. Expecting a house full of loud women, he was surprised to find the house oddly quiet.

"Oh well," he said to no one in particular. "Maybe I'll take a bath and clean up for dinner."

He strolled over to the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. "Crap, need to grab a towel." He turned off the water and walked out of the room.

He hadn't gone far down the hallway when the door opened behind him and heard Sasami's voice. "Oh, Ametsuchi-oniichan! Can you grab be a couple of towels?" Ametsuchi noticed an immensely huge bath house behind Sasami.

To say the least, Ametsuchi was a little surprised. "What the hell? Wasn't I just in there?" Regardless, he grabbed a few towels and knocked on the bathroom door. Sasami answered and grabbed the towels.

"Thank you!" She shut the door again.

"Right…" Ametsuchi was still confused. "Maybe I'll grab some food."

Just then, Tenchi walked in the house after working in the field and headed to the bathroom. "Ah, a bath sure would be nice."

Ametsuchi turned around as Tenchi walked past. "I wouldn't go in there."

"Huh?" Tenchi opened the door, and walked into a normal looking bathroom. "Whatever."

Ametsuchi just stared wide-mouthed at what just happened. "Maybe I'll just go for a swim in the lake…"

Ametsuchi stared across the lake. He was standing in a shady spot under some nice looking trees. It was a very relaxing spot, and the water wasn't too deep at that area either.

"Ah… such a nice spot." He thought. "I remember when Kaasan would let me swim here for hours upon hours. Such a long time ago…"

He took the sword out of his sash and propped it up on a nearby tree. Next, he took off his sash and outer garments, leaving just his under garment. Ametsuchi ran at the lake, jumped in the air and cannonballed in the water. He pulled his head out of the water and gasped for air. Ametsuchi was at home in the water. While he was away from his family, he stayed by a river and swam there many times.

"I wonder if I can swim across the lake." He thought out-loud. "Might as well try."

With that, he jumped up a bit out of the water and propelled himself forward through the water.

Nobuyuki climbed the steep stairway up to the front door. He was greeted by a running Sasami who almost plowed him over.

"Sasami-chan, were are you going?"

"I gotta go tell everyone that dinner is ready, have you seen Ametsuchi-oniichan?" she replied.

"Yeah, I saw him over by the lake taking a swim."

"Thank you!," and she ran down the staircase on her way to the lake.

Ametsuchi was out of breath, but he had swam from one side of the lake to other in a pretty quick time. "That was fun! Boy, I never knew how much I missed this place." He just lazily swam around for a while, basking in the early evening light.

"Ametsuchi-oniichan, dinner is ready!" He hadn't noticed Sasami who was now standing by the edge of the water.

"Ah! Sasami-chan. Thanks for telling me. Can you toss me that towel?" He pointed over by his sword.

She picked up the towel, but stared long and hard at the sword. "Why do you carry a sword?" she asked as she tossed Tenchi's brother the towel.

"That old thing?" he asked as he dried himself off with the towel. "I really don't know." He said we a chuckle.

"You don't know?! That's kinda weird. Don't you use it to fight people or anything?"

"Well," Ametsuchi scratched the side of his face, "that sword hasn't left the scabbard in four years. I keep it around for sentimental purposes."

"Wakanai…" She stared up at the slightly dried Ametsuchi.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Quick to change the subject he continued, "You better hurry and go back up to the house and eat dinner, I'll be along shortly."

"Okay!" She said as she dashed off.

Ametsuchi had sneaked in through an upper story window. He headed towards his room quietly, not to disturb the gang that was eating Sasami's great dinner. He crept silently through the dimly lit hallway, and into his room. Moving a bookshelf away from the wall, Ametsuchi touched a part of the wall that opened up a hole in the wall. He reached inside his kimono top and pulled out a picture, which he put inside the secret compartment.


	2. Seijitsusa Muyo!

Ametsuchi Muyo! **   


  
  
  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Please don't sue me -.-;;;   
Spoiler warning. These events take place after Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2; and therefore may contain spoilers. 

  
**   
**

Chapter 2

Seijitsusa Muyo

"I don't care!! Just leave me alone!" Tenchi stormed up to his room, leaving his still warm dinner behind.

"Tenchi…"

"Great, now you made Tenchi-sama mad again!" Aeka continued blabbering on, but Ryoko paid no heed. She just fazed out and left.

Things have become increasingly tense in the last week. Aeka and Ryoko had increased their fighting, and Tenchi is just stressed out because of school and his 'new' brother. Everyone just kept on exploding night after night. This night was no exception.

'It had started out fine enough, but, with everything else recently, it didn't last long.

"Don't you sit next to Tenchi-sama!" Aeka was ballistic. "_You _sit over there. Tenchi-sama doesn't want to sit next to a mummy like you!"

"Who asked you!?" Ryoko slammed a foot on the table. She jumped back onto Tenchi and began drawing lazy circles on his shirt, "Ne, wouldn't you like to sit next to me? I know! I'll feed you!" With that, she grabbed an overly large piece of shrimp tempura, and began forcing it down Tenchi's throat.

"You beast! Unhand Tenchi-sama!" Aeka was now standing, shouting, and pointing.

"Wanna make me?!" Ryoko dropped Tenchi, who was now turning blue, and created an energy ball. "I'll take you out right now!"

Tenchi spit out the food, stood up and started irrationally yelling at the girls.'

Aeka soon followed Tenchi's course of action, and left the room. Normal conversation ensued, but everyone was hiding their surprise at this most recent blow-up.

"Ah, Ametsuchi-oniichan!" Sasami cheered up instantly, "I saved you some!"

"Thanks Sasami-chan." Ametsuchi set his sword on the floor beside him while sitting down. Smiling at the site of the great food, he quickly snatched a pair of chopsticks and began to eat. "Where is everyone else."

"Tenchi-dono is in his room." Washu had just finished eating.

"Onee-sama went in the bath." Sasami started clearing the finish plates.

"And Ryoko just left all of a sudden." Nobuyuki helped Sasami out.

"Another fight?" Ametsuchi washed the food down with tea. "This sure is good Sasami-chan."

"They've been fighting more and more recently." Kiyone said with a groan.

"Why don't you see if there is something you can do about it." Katsuhito looked at his grandson. "I'm sure Tenchi will listen to you."

Ametsuchi crammed some more rice into his mouth then stood up. "It's not Tenchi I'm worried about."

"Eh?" Everyone looked up at him.

"I'll be back in a bit. Don't wait up." With that, he grabbed his sword and left in a slow trot.

Ametsuchi quickly headed down the steep stone steps heading toward the shrine. He was going at a moderately fast past now, quickly moving through the woods with sure footing. It was almost as if he'd never left. After a few minutes of his brisk jog, he reached his destination: the old tree behind the Masaki shrine, Funaho. Ryoko heard his footsteps on the rocks leading across the small pond. Ryoko was sitting on a high branch with her face in her hands.

"WHOEVER IS THERE, JUST GO AWAY!" A stifled cry apparent in the female's voice.

"Ryoko, I want to talk to you for a bit."

"NO!" With that she fazed out.

She fazed back in a few hundred yards away on another tree branch. "Jerk…"

"Who's a jerk?"

"Tenchi is…" Ryoko stared, shocked at the site of the person who was leaning against the tree on the same branch as she; amazed at his speed. "Go away!"

"Ryoko, I know how you feel." He tried to be as soothing as possible.

"You can't possibly know how I feel!!" A few tears escaped as she yelled.

"Can't I?"

"Well… er…" Ryoko didn't care anymore, she felt like just running away.

"Why do you put up with that? You're still young. You're beautiful, you could find many a man who would treat you with the respect you deserve. Why put up with this?"

"Because…" Ryoko desperately tried to keep herself from crying. "Because… Because I love him!!" The words came out rather violently.

"Heh…" came the reply, almost overflowing with cynicism. "'Love'… What a fleeting concept. When has he ever returned your 'love'? Or has it always been this way?"  


"Once…" Ryoko tried to remember back, trying to remember the days she had almost forgotten. "Once… Once I though he did, but…"  
  
"But it didn't last." Ametsuchi was obviously full of contempt for his younger brother. "So he leaves you dangling on a leash."

"It's not like that at all!" Ryoko lied. She realized the truth in his words. "Not at all…"

"Isn't it? Have you ever heard him say that he loves you?"  
  
"Well…" Ryoko snapped. "STAY OUT OF THIS!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"'What do I know'?" Ametsuchi chuckled.

"Yes! What do you know?!" Ryoko was putting all her frustration into her words. "When have you ever loved? How could you possibly know how I feel?!"

"You are right. I don't know." Ametsuchi slumped down on the branch. "I don't know what it feels like anymore. I've forgotten what it's like to have the one you love right in front of you. Being able to touch her… Just being able to see her… I've forgotten all that. So you're right, I don't know how you feel. But I know the truth. You're loving someone who isn't loving you back. You are wasting the best years of your life wishing something to happen that won't."

"It's not a waste…" Ryoko was ready to burst.

"Are you sure he loves you? Or are you chasing something that isn't real?"

"I don't…" Here is comes. "I don't know!…"

Ryoko dropped her head into her hands and began crying. It was not a normal cry either. She was letting out all the pain and rejection of the past years that she had kept inside her. She kept sobbing and babbling incoherent things about love. Ametsuchi knelt next to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's ok… Just let it out."

His voice soothed Ryoko, and she rested her head against his chest. 'Atatakai…' she thought as she drifted off into a world of half-sleep. Ametsuchi held her in a loose embrace. 'Just let it all out…' he whispered to no one. Ryoko stirred a bit in his arms, 'because… I love him…' her words coming out even though she was asleep. He just looked down at her, and let a tear escape. 'Seiyako…'

Sixteen years ago…

"What did you say?!" Achika was standing between her son and the door.

Ametsuchi was holding a knapsack, apparently heading for the door. "I'm off to find my destiny." He answered with spark.

"What are you talking about?!"

"My destiny," Ametsuchi tried to sound tough, but it just came out comical. "Jii-chan was talking about my place in the world. So I began to start thinking about it. If I go out into the world, maybe I can find what I was meant to do."

"So this was otousan's fault?" Achika grabbed Ametsuchi's arm and dragged him along. "Let's go talk to this great philosopher right now!"

"There, perfect." Katsuhito set down his paper, after finishing a haiku.

The door burst open, and an enraged Achika stood in the doorway holding onto Ametsuchi. "What are you trying to do to my kid?! Instilling this nonsense into his head!"  


"Kaasan, it's not nonsense," Ametsuchi protested, but went silent after his mother tightened her grip on his arm.

"What is this all about?" Katsuhito looked at his offspring. "What 'nonsense'?"

Achika walked up to her father and held Ametsuchi up to him in a rather awkward position. "This nonsense about him 'finding his destiny' and leaving his poor mother."

"Well…" Katsuhito started.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!!" Achika interrupted. "Why are you trying to make him runaway?! Talking to him about this and that!! You should be ashamed!"

"Well…" Katsuhito tried again.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!!" Her face was getting flush now. "He's only seven!!"  


"Um…" Achika wasn't listening, or stopping for that matter. After what seemed like an eternity for Katsuhito, she finally calmed down.

"So I want you to get this nonsense out of his head! And you better!" She released her hold of Ametsuchi and walked out. "Dinner will be ready in three hours!" she yelled from outside the shrine.

Ametsuchi rubbed his arm, which had now become red. His grandfather stood up and got a glass of water; which he gave to the boy. He drank thirstily, but still slightly bothered by the pain in his arm.

"She's got quite a temper, hasn't she?" the old man broke the silence.

"I don't know what her problem is…" Ametsuchi said defiantly. "I was just finding my destiny."

"Oh! 'Just finding your destiny' eh?" slightly amused he continued, "Your mother is just worried about your safety. A little kid going alone into the world is quite a thing indeed!"

"But…"

"Not 'but's! Where did you get such a crazy idea anyway?"

"You said that I gotta find out my point in life on my own, so I figured that I should do it now." The look in his eyes now seemed quite different than that of a young boy. His grandfather noticed it as well.

"That's something you find out when you are older, my boy." He chuckled, but stared deeply into his grandson's eyes. "Why do you want to find it out so quickly?"

"I dunno…" came the reply with a shrug, "Just something I feel I gotta do. Something telling me to do it."

'So he's feeling the power… at such a young age. Amazing.' Katsuhito was lost in thought. 'Imagine what type of power he could produce…' He stood up and headed toward a wooden chest. "I want you to have something…"

"What is it Jii-chan?" the boy tried to see what his grandfather was doing.

"It's something I wanted you to have, but I didn't plan on giving it to you this early. However, I think now is a good enough time as ever." He opened the wooden chest and pulled out a rather long object wrapped in silk. Walking over to his grandson, he set it in Ametsuchi's hands. Ametsuchi unraveled the silk with vigor. Inside was a two-handed sword in a scabbard. The design of the scabbard was both simple and elaborate at the same time. Gold and silver fabric covered the outside, along with a gold lining at the ends. The handle of the sword had a crisscross black and gold patter with a gold star in the middle. Ametsuchi pulled the blade halfway out. The blade was clean and perfectly shaped.

"Jii-chan…" Ametsuchi stared at the shiny metal. "It's beautiful… and yet…"

"And yet?" He asked, already know the answer.

"And yet… I… I…don't know…" he lied.

"Sou ka?" came with a chuckle. "Well, you better leave this here for now. After dinner tonight I have something else planned."  
  
"What is it Jii-chan?"

"You'll see. Run along now" He gestured Ametsuchi toward the door. The boy quickly was out the door and running toward the house, "You'll see…"

Present…

Ryoko opened her eyes, trying to wake up. She didn't remember falling asleep. Last she thought she was outside in a tree, but that had been hours ago. The space pirate dazedly peered around most the room. Finally it dawned on her that she was in Ametsuchi's room. In his bed even. 'Funny' she thought, 'He's been here a month and even though this use to be my room… It's different… What the hell happened last night?' The room was somewhat darkened, the only light was coming from a partially closed curtain. She peered outside through the window next to the bed, and realized that it was obviously near noon. 'How long did I sleep?' She shifted her head to the other side of the room when she heard what sounded like the rustling of paper. She tried to adjust her cat-like eyes in the dim lighting, and saw Ametsuchi sitting at his desk looking at a book it seems. Ryoko groaned, still groggy and not fully awake. Hearing the noise, Ametsuchi quickly slammed the book shut and turned around.

"Oh, you're awake!" He said with a grin. "Sleep well?"

"What am I doing in here?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, you fell asleep outside, so I figured I'd carry you in." he quickly explained. "Plus, to resolve anything happening between you and someone else, I put you in my room. No one would think of finding you here."

"Thanks…" Ryoko rubbed her eyes and sat up a bit. Part of her shirt fell loosely over her shoulder, revealing some cleavage. "I guess…"

Ametsuchi didn't even seem to notice. "Want me to open the curtain or get you something to eat?"

"Some food would be good…" The blue hair space pirate was beginning to function now. "Thanks… Thanks, I don't think I can face him right now. Or anyone for that matter."

Ametsuchi cracked a smile, and was out the door.

Ryoko ate heartily, stopping only for a second to drink some more juice. "This is really good."

"You think so?" Ametsuchi was pleased.

Ryoko sat on the bed still. She hadn't washed up yet. Ametsuchi had prepared some eggs, bacon, and toast for her. He was sitting on the other side of the room in his chair, backwards, facing Ryoko. "I'm glad you like it. It's been awhile before I had to cook for someone else."

"Well…" She said with her mouth full. "It's really good." She chugged the orange juice and laid her fork down. "Done!"

"My my, you sure ate that fast! Next time you better slow down or you'll get fat." He joked.

"Quiet you! I'll always have a perfect figure." She raised her arms in the air to show herself off and winked.

Ametsuchi laughed. "Oh, of course!" he said sarcastically. "By the way, everyone is out right now. If you want to, you should take a bath."

"Good idea." Ryoko stacked the glass on the plate and threw it at Ametsuchi "Think fast."

He caught it with ease. "Now that wasn't very nice…"

"Just as I thought." Ryoko said, proud of herself. "You sure have quick reflexes. Probably do to your Jurain blood."

"Hmmm… probably."

'So he knew… there is more to this guy than meets the eye.' Ryoko gave a sly smile. "You've been here for about a month, and I still don't know much about you. Why don't you open up a bit."

"I don't know…" he tried to duck it, but couldn't it.

Ryoko batted her eyes and smiled "Please!"

"Fine…" he sighed.

"Goodie goodie!" the space pirate was acting more like a child than a pirate. "First you gotta tell me why you left home in the first place."  
  
"Hmm, ok. But only if you tell me how you came to live here."

"Deal." She beckoned Ametsuchi to sit next to her; which, after much effort, he did.

They conversed for what seemed like hours. They laughed, and joked, and just talked for hours. Noon quickly became afternoon. Afternoon became dusk, and dusk became night. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Sasami calling for dinner.

"Is it dinner time already?" Ametsuchi looked at the clock, and realized it was now dark out.

"I haven't even taken a bath yet!" Ryoko lifted her body off the bed and frowned. "I'm dirty…"

"There is a bath over at the shrine. You should be able to teleport over there and use it. After you're done just come back and I'll bring you up some dinner. Unless of course you want to eat with everyone?" He was at the door already.

"No…" Ryoko said after a long pause. "I think I'll eat up here again if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind."

Ametsuchi's room was actually Ryoko's before he came back. But now, now Ryoko couldn't even tell it was the same room. Sure it was the same room, but everything looked so different and foreign. The bed was positioned under the window, a desk to the right of the door. The only other piece of furniture was a bookshelf that was oddly placed in the middle of the wall across from the closet. 'The man sure doesn't live extravagantly.'

Now that Ametsuchi had Ryoko's room, Sasami, Aeka, and Ryoko had to share a room. It was fine at first, but now with the increasing hostility things got ugly, fast. One night Ryoko happened to step on Aeka's hairdryer, which Ryoko had stolen. Battle lines were drawn. Ryoko had access to the east, Aeka the west. Both were allowed to use the door, but could not cross into the other's territory. Unfortunately, Sasami was always stuck in the middle.

Ryoko couldn't take it much longer; she had to snoop. Finally she gave into her curiosity and started peeking around. First she tried the closet. Just a few articles of clothing, nothing more. 'Hey… A T-shirt. Never seen this before. He always seems to be wear the same thing. Just like Katsuhito.' She closed the closet up and went toward the desk. She opened a few drawers but nothing caught her eye, except for the old looking book on the top of the desk. It was a black book with gold trim, and had obviously seen some wear. Her golden eyes looked at it with interest. 'No one will know.' She swiped up the book and leaned against the wall.

Flipping through the pages, Ryoko stopped on a random page. 'Hmmm? What's this?' The page contained some hand-written notes. 'Seems like a journal of some sort.' She continued flipping through the book, and stopped when a loose piece of paper fell on the floor. Closing the book, she bent down to examine it. After unfolding the paper, it was revealed to be a sketch of a woman. 'I wonder who this… She sure is pretty.'

"Ryoko?… I brought you some…" Ryoko fumbled to put the book and sketch back on the desk, but failed. "What are you doing?" Ametsuchi was standing in the doorway with a plate of food.

"I… um…" gaining some courage, she held out the sketch. "Who's this?"

Ametsuchi shut the door and stepped closer to the paper Ryoko was holding. "Who's who?" He set the food on the desk and snatched the sketch from her hand. "This…."

"Who is she?" Ryoko said with anticipation, that quickly turned to fear when she saw the look on Ametsuchi's face

Ametsuchi's eyes were on fire. He desperately tried to regain his composure. "Where did you find this?" He said coldly through clenched teeth.

"I…" Ryoko was taken aback, "I found it in that book." She timidly pointed toward the book that she had earlier managed to toss on the table.

Ametsuchi's gaze seemed to burn a hole through Ryoko's skull. "Just don't." his voice was full of rage. "Just don't go through that again."

"I… um.." Ryoko was still shocked at the display of anger that was in front of her. Not wanting to hurt her new found friendship, she apologized. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I won't do it again. I promise."

Suppressing his anger, Tenchi's brother put the sketch back into the book. Cursing himself for not hiding it earlier, he put the book into the drawer and locked it. "I brought you some food." He pointed to the plate on the desk. He walked outside and returned a few moments later with a small table. "Here we go." He said while setting it down in the middle of the room.

"Thank you…" Ryoko sat down while Ametsuchi placed the food on the table. "You are so kind to me."

"I'm going to drop in on Tenchi and Jii-chan's sword practice, I'll be back in a bit." He opened the door, and turned to her.

"Oh… ok. Maybe we can talk a bit when you get back." Ryoko chimed in.

"Heh maybe," Ametsuchi turned to leave, but stalled. "She was a friend of mine."


	3. Kokuhaku Muyo!

Ametsuchi Muyo! **   


  
  
  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Please don't sue me -.-;;;   
Spoiler warning. These events take place after Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2; and therefore may contain spoilers. 

  


****

Chapter 3

Kokuhaku Muyo!

Ametsuchi was walking the dirt and stone path toward the shrine. Upon passing the lake, he glanced up at the setting sun. 'I miss the ocean.'

"TSURIYA!" Tenchi swung a side-ways blow toward his grandfather who tucked and rolled away. Ametsuchi glanced over at his two sparring family members. 'Maybe it'd be good to join them.'

"Jii-chan!" he called out. "Let me have a shot!"

Katsuhito and Tenchi looked up at the formerly unnoticed bystander. "Certainly." The elder man chuckled and tossed his wooden sword the twenty yards toward the youth; who caught it with ease.

Setting his own, real sword against a tree, Ametsuchi walked toward his younger brother. "I've always wanted to see how good you are. Let's see if Jii-chan did a good job training you."

With that, he charged at the unprepared Tenchi, who barely managed to block the three quick swings coming his way. Expecting another volley, Tenchi was surprised to see that none came. When he opened his he noticed Ametsuchi leaning on his sword talking to his grandfather.

"Don't underestimate me!!" Tenchi charged, screaming. Ametsuchi just calmly stepped out of the way, and grabbed Tenchi's right wrist. He twisted his younger brother into a wrist lock. Tenchi's face was plastered against the dirt.

"Is this the best you could do? I'm disappointed." Ametsuchi put his foot on the back of Tenchi's skull, ramming it into the ground further. "Just pathetic." He let go. Tenchi screamed in pain as he rubbed both his arm and head. He slowly tried to stand up.

"Now why the hell.." Tenchi was cut short by a backhand from his older brother.

"Don't talk back to me you pathetic kid!" he barked. "Jii-chan, let me stay here and teach my brother some proper fighting technique and discipline."

"Heh, fine by me." Katsuhito started walking toward the shrine. "It's getting dark, I'm heading to bed."

Tenchi pulled himself back to his feet, and dusted himself off. "Should we start tomorrow?" he asked timidly "It's getting dark."

"We stay out here." Ametsuchi picked up his katana, fastened it into his sash, and walked toward the forest. "Pick up your sword and follow."

Tenchi followed Ametsuchi through the forest for what seemed like an hour. Eventually they reached a small clearing. The moon shone through the opening in the forest canopy, creating shadows throughout the clearing.

Ametsuchi took a deep breath of the air, "This is were I stayed a lot when I was a little kid. Glad to see it's just the same." He looked changed to that of seriousness, "You're sleeping here for the night."

"WHAT?!" Tenchi almost fell over. "You want me to sleep out here?!"

"Yes." The reply was blunt, "I'll be sleeping inside, I'll come back out tomorrow morning to start our training."

"But…" Tenchi was frustrated. "But I don't have any blankets or anything!"

Ametsuchi nonchalantly pointed toward some leaves. "Want warmth? Go to those." He walked off. "Good night, see you in the morning."

When Tenchi was alone, he slumped down on the ground. "This sucks…" He held his wooden sword close to his body and tried to get some sleep.

Ametsuchi quietly entered his room, in an attempt to keep from waking up the sleeping Ryoko in his bed. "Oh, you're back." Who wasn't really sleeping.

"I thought you were asleep," He closed the door and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Couldn't sleep," She smiled at the dark shadow sitting on the bed. "Wanna talk for a bit?"

"Huh? Sure" he smiled back.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She sat up and moved closer to Ametsuchi.

"It's alright, just forget about it."

Ryoko was relieved to hear it, "By the way; where were you just now?"

"Just wanting to see how good Tenchi's swordmanship is." He looked over surprised as Ryoko laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm.." she sighed, "And how was he?"

"Horrible." He chuckled, "Can't even stay up for a second."

Ryoko giggled and moved closer to Ametsuchi, "Are you good at fighting?" she asked.

"Not good enough," he put his arm around her.

She yawned, "Have you ever killed anyone?"  


Ametsuchi paused for a few minutes. "A few…" He looked out distantly, "But one too few." He looked back at Ryoko, who was now asleep. "Silly girl." He laid her back down on the bed, and covered her up. He stood up and quietly walked outside the house.

The tall warrior stood facing the moon, standing high up on top of the trees. Silently crying inside. 'What am I doing?… I don't belong here…' Ametsuchi looked down at his seethed sword. 'Sorry old friend, you must stay there.'

Fourteen years ago…

An unafraid Ametsuchi stared up at his much older, and bigger opponent. His sword was ready. Every muscle in his body was tightened and ready for the strike. A small bead of sweet dropped from his brow. His breathing was strained after fight upon fight. The heat and lack of shade beat down on him like a hammer. The small boy slowly scooted toward the large man, stirring up dust that was picked up and scattered by the warm wind. And then, he saw his opening. His opponent slightly dropped the tip of his sword to relieve the tension in his muscles. Ametsuchi struck like lightning, knocking the sword out of the fighter's hands. He pointed his sword up at the man's neck.

"Kill me." He commanded.

"Why do you want to die?" Ametsuchi didn't waver his gaze or his sword.

"I lost to a kid." He yelled, "I have no honor or reason left to live!"

"I think I'll let you live." He said with confidence. "Let you live with this shame. Maybe it'll make you a better man. Or you can be a coward and kill yourself for not being good enough. Your choice." He was answered by silence. The nine year old winner slowly backed away and put his sword down. "Live with the pain. Fight it. Then come back to me when you've overcome it and defeat me." He seethed his sword and walked off. A slight breeze knocking up dust covered his path.

"Amazing…" the man slumped to his knees, "Simply amazing."

Ametsuchi took a bite out of the small rodent he was eating, though knew not what it was. "It's been two years since Jii-chan smuggled me out of the house." He said to no one, "He promised someone was to meet me here, but I haven't found him. Maybe it's better that way." He surveyed the landscape. Nothing but rocks, sand, and dust. "What a wasteland…" He continued his eating. The small boy was perched up on top of a small cliff, enabling him to see the surrounding area. Not much of an area though. A desolate wasteland. Visibility was limited due to the dust clouds stirred up by the wind. "I can't believe Jii-chan managed to get me out of the house…" He could remember it like it was yesterday how his grandfather got him on a boat sent to nowhere. "I wonder how Kaasan took it…" 

"Well," Ametsuchi stood up, "I think I'll goto town." Town was about ten miles north of Ametsuchi's temporary home.

But just as he got to the bottom of the cliff, he noticed a dark figure clad in a black cloak approach him. Ametsuchi stood prepared, his hand not far from his sword's hilt. "DARE DA!!" the boy yelled.

An evil laugh came from the man in front of him. "I am Shinigami!" The laughter continued. "And who might you be?" His voice was dark and ominous.

"Who am I? I am no one, and everyone. I am one who is no longer alive. I am dead to the world." Ametsuchi yelled as he pulled out his sword slowly yet confidently, "Do you care to join the dead?"

"HAHAHA!" A laugh that brought chills to Ametsuchi's bones erupted from the cloaked figure. "Someone will die today, but it won't be me!!" He came ever closer to Ametsuchi, with each step an aura of power and hate vibrated from his body. He threw his arms back, knocking his cloak back; and stood to full height. For the first time, Ametsuchi felt fear. Shinigami was over six feet tall, and more muscular than any man he had ever seen. He body was clothed in black, even his head had black paint around his eyes. Again, the laugh. "What's the matter boy?! Afraid?!"

Ametsuchi brought his sword up to a defensive position. As the evil in front of him pulled a large sword out of almost nowhere. "DETEKOI!!"

"As you wish" He voice was dry and emotionless, his eyes burned like fire that set Ametsuchi's soul ablaze. He then charged the small boy, an insane smile on his face; a smile that yearned for blood. "SHINE!!"

Ametsuchi stepped back a few paces, but couldn't prepare for the onslaught that came. Even though he managed to block the strikes, every charge brought him closer and closer to the wall of rock behind him. Shinigami welded his huge sword as if it was nothing, striking quick and without mercy.

"What…" Ametsuchi grunted, trying to keep himself alive. "What are you?!"

Shinigami swung a downward arc toward Ametsuchi's head. It was blocked, but barely. The two warriors closed together, but trying to get the upper edge. "What am I?.." He put all his power into his arms, knocking Ametsuchi on the floor, who tried to scramble away from the coming blow. Shinigami's sword grazed Ametsuchi's face and crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater.

Ametsuchi scrambled back and held one hand over the blood seeping from the wound on his cheek. It burned unlike any wound he had encountered before. "Bastard!" he coughed out, not dropping his sword or his lock on Shinigami's burning eyes. But the pain was almost unbearable.

"You like the feeling of Satsujinhan'Ryou on your flesh?" The evil licked the blade of his own sword. "It'll burn till the day you die!" Again, the evil laughter.

"GO TO HELL!" Ametsuchi jumped up and charged Shinigami, every muscle in his body ached from the blade of Satsujinhan'Ryou. He leaped his body up into the air, swinging with all his might at Shinigami's head.

The large, red-eyed man side stepped the attack; leaving Ametsuchi hanging wide open in the air. Ametsuchi soon gasped for air and a huge hand began to crush his throat.

"Well then. Time to die." Again, the evil laughter. Ametsuchi couldn't take it anymore, he was dieing. "I expect better! This is no fun at all!" More of the same laughter, it caused a hate and anger that Ametsuchi had never felt before. He no longer felt the pain, or the death that was rapidly approaching.

Ametsuchi's body began to glow, and an energy erupted off of his body, causing his neck to be freed, and knocking the large Shinigami on the ground. Ametsuchi picked up his sword and walked toward his opponent who had overcome the initial shock and was now on his feet again.

"What the hell?!" Shinigami was in disbelief. "What are you?!"

"I told you. I am one that is no one. I have no name. I am no longer me." Ametsuchi pointed the edge of his sword at his rival. "And it is time…" his face showed no emotion. "For you to die."  


"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Shinigami charged, but the boy jumped high above his strikes. Again and again he swung, but each time Ametsuchi easily jumped or dodged the attack. This continued until the seemingly invincible adversary was out of breath.

"What's the matter?" Ametsuchi chuckled. "Can't you kill a simple boy."

"Fuck you!" he spat through clenched teeth.

"Are those your last words?" Ametsuchi leaped high into the air. As he seemed to float above Shinigami, the strange glow returned. It enveloped his body, and then focused on his sword. "SABARE!!" he screamed as he hurled his sword down like a lightning bolt. The strike struck Shinigami's body in half. The glow faded, and Ametsuchi fell back down to the ground; hitting hard.

The triumphant boy walked over to the dead body of his crushed contender. He looked at his hands in disbelief. 'What was that power…'

Shinigami's body was cut clean in half. Ametsuchi picked his sword out of the blood and flesh, bowing slightly to the one that had brought out something he didn't know existed.

Present…

Ametsuchi caressed the scar on his cheek as he watched Ryoko sleep. The sun was just beginning to rise, as Ametsuchi returned from his short trip outside. 'Well, I guess it's time.' He picked up his wooden sword and went out to where Tenchi had spent the night. On his way there, he picked up a small bucket and filled it full of cold water.

Tenchi was sound asleep, although it hadn't been easy. The night was rather warm, so he managed to at least get a few hours of sleep in. Being sound asleep, he didn't notice Ametsuchi approach carrying a bucket. Although, he did find out when he was drenched in ice cold water.

"Wake up sunshine." Ametsuchi said with a sarcastic glee.

"What did you do that for?!" Tenchi screamed while shivering. "I'm.. free….zing…!!"

"Stand up, we start training today." His older brother ordered.

Tenchi complied, and picked up his sword as well.

"Drop the sword! We aren't working on that today!"  


"Huh?" Tenchi was confused, he had expected to start sword training.

"Drop it!"  


Tenchi followed the order, and threw his wooden sword down. "What are we working on."

"Balance." He answered. "I noticed that you lacked any type of balance whatsoever, so we are starting there. Starting with the basics. Follow."

Ametsuchi started walking into the forest again, but this time it was a short trip. The pair stopped at another small clearing. This one had three long poles stuck into the ground, each one as high as the tree tops.

"Where are we?" Tenchi looked around, and Ametsuchi walked up to the poles and shook them.

"Climb this pole." Ametsuchi pointed to the middle pole.  


"Um…" Tenchi stared up at the twenty feet high pole.

"Go on!" Ametsuchi said impatiently.

"Oh! Um.. ok!" Tenchi tried to climb up the pole, but slid down after getting up about 8 feet.

Try after try Tenchi attempted to climb the pole with no success. While he was failing at this, Ametsuchi walked over to a tree and yanked off a small branch. He nonchalantly headed back to Tenchi who had slid down the pole once more. And with a simple swing, hit Tenchi in the butt as hard as he could. Tenchi scurried up the top of the pole.

"See?" Ametsuchi smiled. "Easy!"

Tenchi was now hanging onto the top of the pole with one hand, the other rubbing his backside. "Now what do I do?"  


"Stand on it of course!" Ametsuchi laughed. "You can do that right?"  


"Of course I can!" Tenchi's pride hurt more than his butt. After about ten minutes, he managed to balance himself on the pole. "See?!" he said triumphantly.

"Hmm" Ametsuchi replied unimpressed. He leaped into the air and landed on the pole to the left of Tenchi. "Easy"

Tenchi stared wide open at his brother who had done, in a matter of seconds, what had taken him over a half hour. His stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Can I go down and get some food now?"

"NO!" Ametsuchi barked. "You are to stay up here for the entire day."

"But I'll starve!" Tenchi protested.

Ametsuchi reached into his kimono and pulled out an apple. "Eat this." He tossed it to his brother, who almost fell over trying to catch it.

Tenchi began to dig into the apple with fervor, "Thank you!"

Ametsuchi just looked at him oddly. "I want to talk to you about something."  


"What about? Aniki?" he looked over confused.

"Ryoko" the reply came dryly and unexpected.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. "What about her?"

"Do you love her?"  


The question was so blunt, that Tenchi almost fell over in surprise. "I.. um… I don't know…"

"It's a yes or no question Tenchi," Ametsuchi kept his voice smooth and quiet. "Do you love her?"

"I…." Tenchi didn't know what to say, "I thought I did, but sometimes she just acts so immature."

"'Immature'?!" Ametsuchi tried not to laugh, "'Immature' as in not figuring out who she loves after three years?"

"Well… um.."

"When you love someone, you love their faults as well. You say she's immature, but that's not what love is about. 'Love' is about not wanting to loose someone, wanting to be there with them all the time. Don't you miss Ryoko? You have seen her for a few days. Don't you want to see her again?" Ametsuchi spoke with all too little emotion.

"I…" the realization hit Tenchi like a ton of bricks, "I do miss her…"

Ametsuchi smiled, "What do you miss the most about her?"  


"Her smile." Tenchi's answer came quickly. "She always smiles… Anyway, where has she been?"

"Recovering."

"Recovering from what?" Tenchi didn't understand.

"From you." He pointed at his younger brother. "You hurt her, deeply. She thought you understand the way she feels, but time and time again you snubbed her."

"I…" Tenchi was aghast, "I had no idea… How… How do you know this?"  
  
"I talked to her of course." Ametsuchi replied matter-of-factly, "Unlike you I can listen to people. When have you ever actually sat down and listened to Ryoko?"

There was no answer.

"It's now or never Tenchi, make up your mind. Who do you love?"

Tenchi's mind snapped the pieces into place. Not caring about his brother or his training, he leaped down from the pole and dashed toward the house.

"Run like hell, boy."

Ryoko had just woken up, and noticed Ametsuchi was nowhere to be found. She ventured downstairs, her stomach growling. When the cyan hair pirate reached the bottom of the steps, an out of breath Tenchi burst through the door.

"Ryoko!" he called out for her.

She just turned her back, not replying to him.

"Ryoko! I'm sorry" Tenchi begged for forgiveness.

Ryoko wasn't ready to talk to him. "I don't want to speak to you. You hurt me!"

"I know…" he trailed off, "I know, and I just woke up from my stupidity. I'm sorry Ryoko. I promise I won't hurt you ever again."

A few tears rolled down Ryoko's cheek. "You can't expect me to wait forever."

"You don't have to!…" Tenchi started.

"I'm not going to wait." Ryoko tried to keep her crying hidden. "You hurt me Tenchi. I loved you!" The past-tense verb hitting Tenchi like a mallet. "I don't think I can keep on with this one-sided love!"

"Ryoko…" Tenchi tried to reach out, "Ryoko… I… I don't know what to say."

"Then do say anything!" Ryoko squealed out. "Just leave me alone!!" She started up the staircase.

"Ryoko, wait!" Tenchi cursed himself for raising his voice. "I'm sorry for hurting you Ryoko. I don't know what I can say… except…" Tenchi tried to gather up strength. "Except, that I love you."

  



	4. Shuppatsu Muyo!

Ametsuchi Muyo! **   


  
  
  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Please don't sue me -.-;;;   
Spoiler warning. These events take place after Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2; and therefore may contain spoilers. 

  


****

Chapter 4

Shuppatsu Muyo!

Ryoko was speechless. Her heart moved faster than she ever thought possible. Tenchi had finally said the words she had wanted to hear for what seemed to her like an eternity. Does he mean it? What should I do now? A million questions flooded through her mind, but Tenchi continued.  


"Ryoko, I love you." Tenchi repeated. "I've always loved you, but… I just didn't really realize it until now."

"Tenchi…" Was all Ryoko could make herself say.

"Tenchi-sama…" Aeka was standing at the top of the staircase, and had heard everything.

Tenchi's heart skipped a beat, as he turned his head to see Aeka staring straight at him from above. "Aeka…" This was not good, Tenchi was cursing himself for not making sure he was alone with Ryoko. "I… I'm sorry Aeka." Ryoko could just spit, she knew the normal routine. He'd apologize, and it'd go back to the way it was: him just stringing them along. She couldn't be more wrong. "I'm sorry Aeka." Tenchi continued. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I love Ryoko."

Aeka just stared down at the other two for what seemed like hours. "I know." She stifled a cry. "I've known all along. I just didn't want to accept it… but I knew it'd happen eventually. Even before you were kidnapped by Haruna, I knew. I know it was stupid to just hang on like this, but I don't care. I'll always cherish the time I spent with you, all of you."

"Ryoko" Tenchi turned his attention to the other woman, "Ryoko, please forgive me."  


"I don't know if I can, Tenchi." Ryoko floated up into the air, "You might have waited too long." and fazed out; leaving tears left hanging in the air.

Aeka walked down the staircase and stood in front of Tenchi, wiping her own tears from her eyes. "I must return to Jurai."

Fourteen Years Ago…

Word had spread like wildfire that this young boy had killed one of the best and most ruthless swordsman around. Soon every man in and around town stood far away when Ametsuchi came by. Those with enough bravado challenged him to a fight, but always loosing.

Ametsuchi strolled into a dusty town on the outskirts. Hungry was an understatement. Ametsuchi hadn't eaten for days and was famished. After spotting a rusty old inn, Ametsuchi walked in for a meal and some rest. Those inside gave him room when he walked by.

Ametsuchi stepped out in front of the inn, with a full stomach. In the middle of the dusty street ahead stood an old man holding a scythe. "Not again.." Ametsuchi groaned putting his arms over his head, "You guys are so persistent. Shall I just defeat you in the street?"

"Humph," The old man studied the confident nine-year old boy in front of him, "just the opposite of your grandfather."

"Jii-chan?…" Ametsuchi said with stunned disbelief. "How do you know Jii-chan?"  
  
The old man leaned against his scythe, "Because your grandfather was a good friend of mine, and I'm the one that he told to train you."

"Then where have you been the past two years?" Ametsuchi's hand crept toward his sword, ready for anything.

"To see if you could live on your own of course!" The old man laughed, which seemed to go completely against his face. Bald, with a white beard, he stood almost six feet and muscular. His face was serious, almost a permanent scowl.

"Sou ka…" Ametsuchi grinned. "Then prove it." He leapt in the air, sword already out; slicing through toward the old man. The old, smiling man. Within seconds, Ametsuchi was unarmed and on the ground hurting.

"It's obvious your grandfather trained you," the old man grinned, "but he would never attack so stupidly. Never underestimate your opponent." He tossed the sword he had grabbed back at Ametsuchi. "My name is Tesshin. Your grandfather told me you'd be arriving, so I've been watching you. You have amazing potential; your fight with Shinigami proved that. He was very strong, although it seems your will to live was stronger. Come, we must leave now. My camp is a four days walk from here."

After three days of walking, they began to near Tesshin's camp. The pair arrived a small river. Tesshin put down his scythe and sat down on a rock.

"Come, sit" he pointed at a nearby rock. "I have something I must tell you before we reach the camp." Ametsuchi did as he told. "First, this may surprise you, but Shinigami is not dead."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ametsuchi interrupted. "How's that possible?! I know I…"

Tesshin held up a hand to silence the boy, "I'm not finished yet. There's more. The reason he's till alive is because he isn't human. He's an alien, and unless you completely overwhelm him with power. You managed to destroy his current body, but he'll find a new host."

"A 'host'?" Ametsuchi felt a chill run up his spine.

"Yes, he feeds off the power of humans." He said matter-of-factly, "He sucks up their energy and uses that to survive. He can even move from body to body by killing out their spirit and replacing it with his own. After every human he feeds off of, it makes him stronger and stronger. He knows he can't defeat you know, but he'll be back. So you must be ready to defeat him. You have a latent power within you, we must bring it out."

Ametsuchi was stunned, "You're strong, why don't you kill him?"  
  
Tesshin laughed, which didn't suit him at all, "Because I can't. You are the only one. For a simple reason: you have the same power as he."

"What?"

"When you defeated him, I'm sure you felt it. The power, it's not of this world. Both of you are from outer space, a planet called Jurai."  
  
"That's a load of crap," Ametsuchi yelled, "I'm from earth! What's your proof?"

"I have none, except for this power of yours. Soon it will awaken and you will realize it. You are partially true though, you are from earth; but you have Jurain blood in your veins. As does Shinigami and your grandfather. It seems that you may even be powerful than your grandfather. Since you have earthling blood as well as Jurain."

Ametsuchi stayed silent, and listened to the old man's tale.

"Your grandfather told me this so many years ago… he left his home planet of Jurai for a number of reasons, one being his power. He was not afraid of it, but more afraid of himself. So he left, bound for earth. Upon arriving he found a place much like Jurai, and the people had strong spirits. Unfortunately he didn't realize how much power a hybrid of these two civilizations can possess. He soon found out, as his first son went insane with power and started a killing spree."  
  
"I have an uncle?" Ametsuchi was aghast.

"Yes, and he calls himself Shinigami."

Present….

Ryoko approached Ametsuchi, who was sitting in his normal spot at the lakeside, drinking sake. Drinking, as if he was with some old friends, but alone. Ametsuchi knew of her presence the moment she fazed from behind.

"I see Tenchi finally said what was on his mind," Ametsuchi sipped some sake without turning. "You're shaking like a leaf and your face is red."

"Well…" Ryoko stopped walking.

Ametsuchi patted the ground near him, "Come come, tell me all about it!" He said merrily.

Ryoko slowly sat next to Ametsuchi and stared at the lake, "He said he loves me…"

Ametsuchi chuckled, "I see. As if it wasn't obvious. So, what's the problem?"

Ryoko stared at her feet, forgetting the words she had meant to say. "Well… I don't know if I still love him. You see, I've started getting feelings for other people…. You."

Ametsuchi's merry behavior stopped, "Oh." He sipped more sake, "I'm already taken."

Ryoko looked up surprised and at the same time somewhat relieved, "Eh?"  


"Ryoko-chan." It was the first time he called her that, "I see you've taken my kindness and misinterpreted it." He shifted his gaze from his sake cup to Ryoko's golden eyes. "I grew up without a family; well, a real family. I never had a sister, and you were in need of something only a brother can give. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. But I know you aren't really in love with me, you love Tenchi. You always have. I can tell."

Ryoko smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Arigatou, Ametsuchi-san."

"Saa, Ryoko-chan. What do you say about going back inside?" Ametsuchi said while standing up. "I'm sure you gave Tenchi quite a fright when you ran off."

Everyone stood at the entrance to Washu's lab, awaiting her next 'greatest' invention she had been harping about during lunch.

Kiyone and Mihoshi were in attendance. Since they were short this month, they needed a few free meals.

"Kiyone… I'm hungry." Mihoshi whined tugging at Kiyone's shoulder.

"But you just ate lunch!" Kiyone snapped back.

"All this waiting makes me hungry." Mihoshi started to cry as the door opened up.

Fanfare sounded as they walked inside, where Washu was standing in front of a rather large sized object covered by a sheet. Washu A and B were popping up everywhere, proclaiming Washu's greatness. Confetti dropped from the sky, and rockets went off in the seemingly endless space of Washu's lab.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present you with…" Washu paused, 'Crap! I forgot to give it a name with all this work.' "er… my latest invention!" Everyone clapped half-heartily. Washu punched a button on her keyboard and the sheet began to slowly rise up. It was met with 'ooos' and 'aaas.'

Underneath was a space ship, a small space ship. Its front started out slim and then got wider the further back it went. On each side about three-fourth from the front were two wings, and two smaller wings on the nose.

"Great, a space ship." Tenchi said flatly.

Washu ignored the comment and started talking. "I decided I may need to take a vacation someday, so I needed a ship! Not any ship mind you, but a ship worthy of the greatest scientific genius in the universe! It may seem small, but it's very powerful! I've equipped incredible weaponry and shielding capabilities. It's strong enough to take on large GP ships and faster than Ryo-ohki! It sits one comfortably, but my petite figure could fit comfortably just about anywhere," she winked. "I also added a expeditious nutrition generator,"

"A what?" Mihoshi said.

"An instant food maker." Ametsuchi said plainly.

Washu glanced at Ametsuchi and continued, "By just pressing a button, what I want is instantly prepared. Of course, it isn't as good as Sasami's cooking. Yet."

Tenchi scratched his head, "Amazing Washu, how did you do that?"

Washu explained in extreme scientific detail to the confused Tenchi, who didn't understand a word.

"Uh…" Tenchi smiled haplessly.

"She means that by recording the food's molecular makeup, she can generate it by some means that is beyond me. Ingenious." Ametsuchi quietly said to Tenchi, awed by the piece of machinery.

Washu stared wide-eyed at Ametsuchi. "Someone finally understood…" She jumped on Ametsuchi and said in her cute, high pitched voice. "Ametsuchi-kun! Ametsuchi-kun ga dai suki desu!!"

The next day Sasami was in the kitchen, as usual, cooking dinner. Aeka had managed to steal a few minutes with Tenchi to talk about important matters. About a subject that hadn't come up in a while.

"Tenchi-sama, I understand how you feel now," Aeka held up a hand to silence Tenchi. "and I think it's time for me to move. So I'll be going back to Jurai."

"But I want to stay here!" Sasami was listening the conversation and was in tears over what she was hearing. "I love it here! Aeka Onee-sama!"  


"Sasami, I've been thinking about that too," Aeka stood to face her younger sister. "You can stay here if you want. Just promise that you'll visit me, I'm sure Kiyone and Mihoshi would provide you with transport. I'll make sure I visit you as well."

Sasami instantly brightened up. "Tenchi-niichan, did you hear that?! I get to stay!" Sasami rushed pashed her sister and hugged Tenchi.

Aeka turned back toward Tenchi and stared at her clasped hands. "I must leave and return to Jurai."

Tenchi looked up at Aeka through Sasami's cheerful embrace. "I understand."

  



End file.
